Valentine Amy Curtis
by Brianne556
Summary: ANOTHER Curtis Sister Fanfic. Please R&R! It's good...she sorta likes two people out of the gang. Valentine Amy Curtis
1. Default Chapter

"Happy Birthday!" Laughter surrounded my bed.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. They focused on Sodapop.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" I said my voice was croaky from just waking up.  
  
"Ouch." I heard Two-Bit say. "It's your birthday sleeping beauty."  
  
I blinked. I didn't care if it was Christmas. It still was 7 am and I wanted to sleep.  
  
"Valentine, get the hell up." Darry's voice said.  
  
"Leave me alone." I whinned pulling the covers over my head.  
  
"Get up and open your presents." Pony was shaking me softly.  
  
"Whahoo! Presents." Soda laughed his head off.  
  
"I'm tired." I groaned trying to shake Ponyboy off.  
  
"Too bad." Darry pulled the covers off of me and a rush of cold air hit my body. Suddenly all of the boys went quiet.  
  
It took a few seconds for me to snap to reality.  
  
"Darry!" I yelled pulling my covers back on me.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said shocked. "I didn't know you slept naked."  
  
"I don't sleep naked! I wear my bra and underwear!" I snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry." He repeated.  
  
"Well what the hell are you all gawking at?!" I snapped at the boys, feeling sick.  
  
"When did you get those?" Two-Bit asked. I could of died.  
  
"Get what?" I shot at him. "Ugh! Will you just leave?"  
  
"Get those!" Dally pointed to my chest area the covers were hiding.  
  
"A long time ago!"  
  
"You wear bra's?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yes, Soda, I only am 15 years old!"  
  
"16." Johnny corrected.  
  
"16 years old." I said.  
  
"But where did you get it?" Darry asked. "I never bought it for you."  
  
"I asked Leah's mom to get it for me! Now will you please leave?" I begged looking from each face to the next.  
  
The boys hurried off. I put my face in my hands and sat there for a couple of seconds. They just couldn't face the facts that I was growing up.  
  
I went to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow button up top. Regretting it, I walked down the stairs and entered a living room full of silent boys.  
  
"Well?" I asked, they woke me up, they better say something.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Steeve said. He handed me a not-so-neatly-wrapped present and reached out to hug me but it wasn't a full hug. He pulled away when our skin made contact and I rolled my eyes. I'm a girl and all girls will or have breast.  
  
"Happy Birthday & Valentine's Day, Valentine." Ponyboy handed me a present without even a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's with you guys?" I said. "Just get over it!"  
  
Darry handed me an envelope. No doubt full of money. I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Miss Sweet Sixteen." He smiled down at me. "From me and Soda."  
  
Two-Bit gave me an unwrapped wood handled switch blade. Darry glared at him. I laughed.  
  
"Lemme guess? Five finger discount?"  
  
"Yessiree." Two-Bit grinned proudly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You better not use it." Darry warned.  
  
"I will on you if you don't stop hounding me." I flicked it out and Darry gripped me in a headlock.  
  
"Here Val." Johnny passed me another present.  
  
"Oh and you've got one more." Dally rumaged in his pockets and finally found what he was looking for, another envelope.  
  
I started on Pony's first.  
  
I ripped open the package and read the front cover of the book. "Completed Poems." I smiled at Ponyboy. We both loved poems. "Thanks Pony." I hugged him, still smiling.  
  
Johnny's present was a picture of the whole gang together at a barn fire a couple years back.  
  
"Oh thanks Johnny!" I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.  
  
Steeves was a big teddy bear that had "Happy Valentine's Day" embroided on it's tummy.  
  
"Oh gee, they have a whole day named after me?" I joked.  
  
As predicted Darry and Soda gave me money. 32 dollars. 16 from them each. I now had 42 dollars all together. Dally had given me 10.  
  
I thanked them all and kept repeating how much I loved the presents until Two-Bit and Steeve brought out the cake. Chocolate cake, just what I liked.  
  
When everyone had eaten their share of dessert we had sat down and watched T.V. till noon. Finally Johnny said he was going to the drugstore to buy candy because he was craving some and I insisted on coming with him. I had to get out of this house.  
  
"Sweet Sixteen huh?" Johnny said grinning. Wow, it'd been a long time since he did that.  
  
"Yup, sweet sixteen and kickin'."  
  
We enetered the store. I walked a long the shelves scanning for candy that I might like. Johnny handed me a brown paper candy bag and began dishing peperments in his own.  
  
"What do you think the guys would want?" I asked my eyes moving down the shelves.  
  
"Aha! Chocolate Maltballs." I took the shoveler and put a bunch in the bag. Who doesn't like chocolate? I set aside that bag for the boys and grabbed another and began choosing all the sour candies that I liked. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Johnny was shaking his head and smiling. I turned to face him.  
  
"And what's so funny?" I asked him.  
  
"How can you stand those?" He gestured to the candies I was piling in my bag.  
  
I had forgotten that only Pony, Dally, and I could stand the sour ones.  
  
"I don't know." I got up from my knees and dusted off my pants. "Their good."  
  
I headed for the counter and paid for my candy while Johnny gathered his last few peices and gave the owner the money.  
  
"Thanks for the present, Johnny." I said, thinking back to the night the barnfire was held.  
  
He looked as though he was going to tell me something for a second but changed his mind. "No problem."  
  
We continued to walk.  
  
"Hey Valentine." He stopped me.  
  
I turned around. "Is something wrong?" I looked at him concerned.  
  
"I have, sort of a question." He said looking at his feet. "Well not me-a friend-but I'll ask you."  
  
"Yeah?" I said raising my eyebrows.  
  
"You see my friend," He began, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking hard as though every word he chose had to be perfect, "likes this girl."  
  
"Oh?" I looked at him. "Tell me Johnny, who is this friend?"  
  
"A guy from school, you don't know him." He said quickly.  
  
"Well, this girl, does she like him?"  
  
"I don't know." Johnny said, still talking fast. "But, my friend wants to get this girls attention and somehow let her know how he feels."  
  
"So he really likes the girl?" I asked, already knowing where this was heading.  
  
"Yeah, a lot actually." He stopped rubbing his neck and began to walk again. "Nevermind I'm sure he'll figure it out."  
  
"This girl likes him too." I answered.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked confusion on his face.  
  
"Because I do like you." I said smiling brightly and with that I jogged across the street and entered the house. 


	2. Stress

I took a deep breath as I enetered the house. 'That was a smooth move Valentine. You just left Johnny back there and he's going to eventually need to come in. You'll have to face him!' I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts.  
  
"You back already? Where's my candy?" Soda asked as he ran into the hallway and grabbed me up, putting me over his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down will you?! I got it right here." I tried to pick it up off the ground but failed because I couldn't reach it. "Soda!" I said laughing. "Why the hell do you have to be so strong?" I hit his shoulder with my fist and he let me down. I straightened out suddenly remembering Johnny.  
  
"I'm going to my room." I told him quickly as he snatched the bag of Chocolate Maltballs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He dragged me into the living room with the guys. 'This is hell', I thought. I looked around the room for an escape route. The kitchen!  
  
"Where's Johnny?" Dally said, he looked past me to the empty hallway.  
  
"Oh, Johnny." I said. "He's coming, he was right behind me."  
  
And sure enough the door opened with a creak and I had stopped breathing. What was I overreacting for? Only the fact that my older brothers would kill me if they found out I liked one of the gang! I just fell on the coach between Ponyboy and Two-Bit, not bothering to look up at all.  
  
Johnny entered the living room, we both were thinking the same thing, 'don't make eye contact', because we didn't. Then suddenly horror struck me. What if Johnny wasn't even hinting about me? What if he was really talking about a friend? I suddenly began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Why did I have such a big mouth? Why did I always have to jump to conclusions?  
  
"It took you two long enough." Darry had came in from the backyard.  
  
I just shrugged it off and threw Dally the rest of the sour candies that Pony and I didn't already take. I took my sweater off and threw it behind the couch. That gave Two-Bit an idea.  
  
"Remember how every year on your birthday we play truth or dare?" He asked suddenly using his excited voice. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No." I answered simply, not giving him the chance to finish.  
  
"Why not?" He pretended to whine and being the kid he was, Soda joined in.  
  
"Yeah come on!"  
  
"No, it's so childish." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your beggining to sound like Darry." Pony said in a whispered voice.  
  
"Well maybe I realize he's right about these games now." The truth was, I just didn't want to end up in a situation that I couldn't get out of.  
  
"It's fun! Remember that one time you had to kiss Johnny?" Steeve said, recollecting.  
  
Johnny's eyes met with my own for a second and we both looked away hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Wow? Who couldn't. I was 14, he was 15 and it was both of our first kiss.  
  
"Well if you ain't playing, I'm gunna get drunk." Two-Bit stopped watching Mickey Mouse on televison.  
  
"You do that." I said with finality.  
  
"Fine." Soda mumbled. "Some one get the beers."  
  
"No." Darry said. "Ponyboy, Johnny, and Val ain't drinkin'."  
  
"What?! I'm 16 years old."  
  
"And I'm 17!" Johnny argued. We all knew he didn't want to drink though.  
  
"I'm 15!" Pony whinned, he hated being the youngest and I really couldn't blame him  
  
Wow I know this chapter is really lame and short but ill come up with a better chapter next. Hmmmw was Johnny talking about himself, or was he really talking about his friend? 


	3. Surprise Visitor

Lol, I forgot that Soda doesn't drink! Oh wow it's been a long time since I've read the book, I better re-read it. About your question of when is Val and Johnny gonna hook up, they'll start really hooking up in the next chapter, this chapter is just for a surprise visitor.  
  
Well heres the new chapter:  
  
Dally left for the kitchen to gather up the alcohol. Unfortuanetly Darry still insisted on us not touching a sip.  
  
"I should be allowed, Dar," I insisted, "it's my Sweet Sixteen birthday!"  
  
"No." He didn't budge. I sighed with defeat and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You suck." I mumbled under my breath and turned to watch Steeve and Soda arguing over poker.  
  
"You two never give up do you?" Two-Bit said to them, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Can I have a puff Two-Bit? At least I can do that." I took the cig from his outstretched arm.  
  
Darry chose to ignore this comment.  
  
Dally came back five minutes later with the drinks. "Well if I ain't allowed to drink, I'm going to Lea-" I stopped when Leah had walked in the room. "Speak of the Devil." I smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" She shouted and ran up to me giving me a hug.  
  
Leah was my best friend other than the rest of the gang members. She had dark black hair and hazel-green eyes. She sported this look with her red lipstick and light eye make up. Though she already had rosy-lips. We were like sisters, but we didn't look the part of course. I had my brunette locks and bright green eyes and my lips were pink.  
  
"Hi Leah." I hugged back.  
  
"I tried calling several times, who were you talking to?" She let go of me.  
  
I nodded over at Steeve who had been using our phone talking with Evie all day.  
  
"Ohhh." She shrugged. "Hey guys, Soda."  
  
I rolled my eyes, she always did have a thing for Soda and wasn't afriad to show it either. They would flirt every now and then and sometimes I kind of had the feeling that Soda liked her back. She was 16 years old turning 17 in a few months, who knows? They could hit it off.  
  
"Hey." The boys muttered. Darry gave her a funny look, I remembered the bras. I shuddered.  
  
"Hi Leah." Soda gave her one of his charming smiles.  
  
"You guys are drinking?" She watched as Dally threw Two-Bit a can of beer.  
  
"Yeah, you want some?" Darry handed her one.  
  
I grew hot with anger. "What's the big idea?" I shouted at him. "Why can she drink?!"  
  
"Because shes older then you." Soda shrugged.  
  
"AND? Johnny is older then me."  
  
"Oh come on, we all know he won't drink."  
  
I argued back, "But still! Why are you letting my friends drink and not me."  
  
"If it means that much to you I won't touch it." She threw it back over at Darry.  
  
"I just don't know why they won't let me have any."  
  
"Because your our sister and we can control you." Soda put an arm over me.  
  
"But that doensn't explain why Johnny can't." Pony pointed out.  
  
"Because he's our brother and we can control him to." Darry grinned.  
  
"Oh gee, I feel so part of the family." Leah said offended.  
  
"If you were you wouldn't be able to like Soda." I said in a low voice so only she could hear me.  
  
"Good point." She smiled and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well lets get the party started!" Two-Bit shouted out like a maniac.  
  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door ----  
  
"What now?" I asked standing up but Steeve walked past me.  
  
"I bet its Evie, she said she might stop by. She said she had some type of surprise."  
  
Johnny and I looked at eachother for a good minute. It was Evie who had dared us to kiss. I couldn't help it, he looked so cute and innocent, I broke out into a grin. He grinned back, I was glad, he wasn't embarassed of what happened earlier, and I really hoped he was talking about himself.  
  
Steeve swung the front door open, and he was right. It was Evie. But she wasn't alone, she had three girls with her, one of them to Two-Bit's delight a dirty haired blond, another a brunette like myself, and last & definetely least. Sandy. My mouth dropped as I watched her enter my house. What the hell was she thinking?!  
  
Soda had looked up from talking to Leah. Everyone had grown silent. I was shaking like crazy, if she didn't leave I would get up any second and beat the heck out of her!  
  
"Hey Soda." She said smiling.  
  
Ok, that's it!  
  
I stood up. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I snapped at her.  
  
She just looked at me and laughed. She was laughing at me. Leah had got up to and placed a hand on my shoulder, no doubt about it stopping me from doing anything stupid.  
  
"Hi Sandy." Soda said looking at her in amazement. Yeah sure, she was still the beautiful Sandy but she was also the back-stabbing bitch.  
  
I looked at Soda in disbelief.  
  
Why had Steeve let her in the house? Why had Evie even bothered inviting her.  
  
Sandy smiled back at Soda she turned back to me and her blue eyes shinned brightly.  
  
"Hey Val, long time no chat."  
  
"I wonder why." I said coldly.  
  
"You shouldn't have to hold grudges." She said.  
  
"I should with you." I didn't change my tone.  
  
"Oh come on Val, we are good friends."  
  
"We were good friends." I corrected her.  
  
"Val, don't be like that."  
  
I tried to calm myself down but couldn't. "Why don't you just leave."  
  
"No, I was invited." She said simply.  
  
"By who? Her?" I nodded over to Evie. "She obviously doesn't live here."  
  
"No, Steeve invited me."  
  
I turned to look at Steeve. Everyone that had been quiet was watching us, and now they were watching Steeve.  
  
Soda looked at Steeve for a couple of seconds. He looked as though he was fighting back the urge to yell at him. He just got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"See what you did?" I walked past her. 


	4. Kissing

I left the room quickly and followed after Soda but he was moving really fast. He walked down the hall and slammed the room door shut, locking it.  
  
"Soda open up!" I shouted pounding on the door.  
  
"I'm fine." I heard him mumble.  
  
"Soda please, it's just me."  
  
"What the hell was he thinking?" He opened the door and let me in then locked it. I took a look at Soda's face and was thankful that he wasn't crying but he looked pretty upset.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think he was at all." I leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I didn't have a clue what to do so I just walked out." He put his face in his hands. "And Sandy..."  
  
"Soda! Don't sulk over that peice of trash, she ain't worth your time."  
  
"I know but I just didn't expect to be seeing her any time soon and it took me back."  
  
"I know Soda, I know." I shook my head, "not even ten Sandy's are worth the trouble she's caused you. You deserve someone special."  
  
We heard someone knocking on the door but we ignored it. It died down soon and we heard the person's footsteps walk back down the hall to the living room and the screen door close.  
  
"There ain't no girl I'd ever love again, Val, I think. " He sighed and sat down on his bed. "Why was I so stupid?"  
  
"You weren't the one that was stupid! It was her that was stupid, Soda!" I assured him. I wanted to shake him, to convince him that he wasn't the one that caused this all, that she wasn't worth his time.  
  
"No, I know that was her fault," he grinned, "but why was I so stupid, I should of known Evie had said she had a surprise guest, it's pretty obvious."  
  
"Soda just promise me you won't go back into that heartbroken phase, I couldn't stand seeing you like that." I sat down by him and sighed.  
  
"I don't think I will, I've had my eye on someone else for a while."  
  
"Leah?"  
  
He smiled again.  
  
"Look when we go back out there you're going to tell Steve off and tell Sandy to get the hell out."  
  
We heard footsteps coming down the hall to the room. Soda got up quickly to lock the door but by then Pony had already entered the room.  
  
"Soda are you alright?" He asked him with his concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, Pony, I'm alright." He outstretched an arm so Pony could fit under it.  
  
"You sure, Soda?" He was looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, now I am." Soda told him. "Is she still here?"  
  
"No Darry told her to get the hell out and never come back, and that was to Evie too."  
  
Soda looked shocked. "He didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes he did, she brought back the bitch from Florida and invited her over to the last place she should of came to." Darry's voice said from behind us.  
  
We looked at him.  
  
"I just don't like seeing my brothers hurt." He told us. "Steve don't think."  
  
"I guess that makes all of us doesn't it, Darry?" I said sarcastically, I knew I shouldn't of though so I hurriedly changed the subject. "Is he still here?"  
  
"No..." Ponyboy said slowly. "He left when you guys wouldn't answer, with Evie and Sandy, plus those other chicks."  
  
Soda's face looked as serious as ever but I knew he was holding back betrayal.  
  
"He's lucky he did, I think I would of pounded his face in." Soda was cracking his knuckles and before we knew what was happening he had punched the bedroom wall. "He's got some damn nerve."  
  
Darry winced and then gestured us to leave the room, Pony and I looked at each other and nodded. Soda needed some alone time.  
  
"You know where to find us if ya needa talk." Pony grinned sheepishly.  
  
He returned the smile and then layed back on the bed, his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"I can't believe Steve." I said to Pony after closing the bedroom door.  
  
"I can't believe Sandy..." Pony trailed off.  
  
We entered the living room.  
  
"He okay?" Two-Bit said, I hadn't seen him that sober in a long time.  
  
"Yeah, he'll live." Darry told him. "But Steve won't, not tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Damn prick." Dally smothered his cigarette in an astray.  
  
"Stupid idiot." I heard Johnny's soft voice mutter and saw Dally raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"They just had to ruin all of the fun didn't they?" Two-Bit threw a beer bottle on the rug and Darry gave him a warning look. Two-Bit scooped down and got it then stood up stretching. "Well, Superman, I'm out I wanna find some'in fun to do."  
  
Darry shrugged then said, "I've got work tomorrow anyway." He looked as though he regretted ever drinking that one beer.  
  
"It's alright if Johnny and I crash here?" Dally questioned him.  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Darry picked up the empty beer bottles on the ground that Two-Bit had left. "'Night." He threw it away in the kitchen and went into his bedroom. "Get some sleep, Val, Pony!" He shouted at us and we rolled our eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I better." I said dissapointedly. "Good night." They murmed their good-nights and I entered the all-too-familiar-hallway. I was half way down it when a rough hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped.  
  
"Hey, Val." Johnny was saying quietly. "I don't want you thinkin' I'm mad at you or something." Johnny's eyes were read, he looked real sleeply.  
  
"I don't." I said, wanting him to leave.  
  
"'Cause I ain't, and about what you said, I think that's real cool." He continued.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"And I like you a lot to." He was looking me in the eye as though he had wanted to say this all night.  
  
"You do?" I was shocked, I don't know why, but I was. Maybe because I had expected him not to like me.  
  
"Yeah, Valentine, I do." He laughed a little. "But I think Darry would kill me if he found out."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Then it happened, we kissed. It was an amazingly soft kiss, not like the dare we had to do back then.  
  
That dare wasn't filled with liking eachother, it was out of not being called chickens and now we were kissing and we really liked each other.  
  
"You've got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."  
  
I was so caught up in blushing that I didn't see someone watching us from the living room entrance. 


	5. Interuptions and suspicions

Bewahahhah! thanks so much for the reveiws, ooh I wonder whats going to happen and who was it watching them? Hmmm???  
  
Johnny and I had stopped kissing and were now watching each other.  
  
"Well you heard Darry, I better get to sleep." I smiled at him then walked to my bedroom.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sleep." He nodded then walked back to the living room.  
  
I didn't think Johnny could ever kiss that good. He couldn't of did it before because he's never actually had a girl. I'm glad I can be here for him though, he needs someone in his life. I opened my door and jumped on my bed, landing on the soft blankets. I liked Johnny for a while, I just never actually thought about it. And now that I did, I wanted to be with him where ever he went. I fell sleep thinking about him...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Soda jumped on top of me and caused me to roll off on the floor. "Get up sleepy head! Breakfast!" He shouted and began hitting me with my pillow.  
  
"Sodaaa!" I whinned. Pony came running in my room and began tickling me. "Pony!"  
  
Ponyboy started laughing wildly holding his sides. I looked around and saw Soda working on him now.  
  
"You crazy idiots, I was sleeping peacefully when you just had to come along and ruin it." I said sarcastically grabbing Soda in a playful headlock.  
  
Soda started to laugh with Ponyboy and I stopped.  
  
"Your making my bed today." I told him. He had trashed most of my room, my chair was knocked over and my blankets were sprawled on the floor, my room full of feathers. "And buying me a new pillow." I added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, after breakfast." He stood up and slid into the kitchen with his socks. Pony and I at his heels.  
  
"Why couldn't I have a sister?" I crashed into Johnny by accident causing him to fall on the floor, me landing on top of him. I got up quickly and the boys started "oohing".  
  
"Shut the hell up." I said in an annoyed voice, trying to hide my blush. I grabbed two peices of toast rested on a plate. "Thanks Darry."  
  
"Mmhm." He said and put the newspaper down.  
  
"Darry." I said after taking a bite of the toast.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up at me.  
  
"Get a life." I snatched up the newspaper and threw it away in the trash.  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "Well I'm headin' out to work, I'll see you kids later, and don't get yourselves in trouble." He directed this to Ponyboy and I.  
  
"Why do you always look at us when you say that?" I accused him.  
  
"Because you two are most likely to get yourselves in it deep." He walked out taking one last sip of coffee.  
  
"Whatever." Pony mumbled.  
  
I sat down across from Johnny and next to Two-Bit. I didn't want to take the empty seat next to Johnny, it might be too obvious.  
  
"So you were actually sleeping in clothes today?" Two-Bit joked and I gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Obviously." I put my toast down.  
  
"That's amazing." I heard Dally say in a soft sarcastic voice. I looked at him.  
  
"And why is it amazing. I have slept in clothes before." It's not like he'd been watching me sleep for all my life.  
  
He chose to ignore this comment. "So where are you off today? Going with Pony and Johnny some where?" The way he said Johnny made me stare at him for a couple of seconds. I wondered if any one else noticed, they hadn't.  
  
"I don't know what are you doing today?" I said casually.  
  
"Not sure yet." He was giving me a cold stare and it was making me shiver.  
  
"Going anywhere with Leah?" Soda asked me hopefully. I gave him a slight smile then said,  
  
"Possibly, I don't know what she's up to." I shrugged.  
  
"Hey y'all." Another voice said. We all looked up. It was Steve. Soda glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you dong here?"  
  
"Look Soda, can I just explain?" He said calmly.  
  
I took this as my cue to leave so I did.  
  
"Mickey Mouse is on." Two-Bit said and followed me out. Leading the way for Johnny, Pony, and Dally.  
  
Johnny and I sat next to each other, about a foot away. I kept glancing at him and noticed he was glancing at me too. Two-Bit turned on the telivision and kicked back on the other couch.  
  
"What's got you so uptight?" Two-Bit asked him as he noticed Dally was looking at the floor smoking a cigarette.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all." Dally caught my eye.  
  
"Then sleep." I ushered him.  
  
"Nah, I'm good." He grinned a little at me but it was more of a strained smile.  
  
"Okay." I said slowly. I wondered if he knew about me and Johnny and if he did, why the hell was he taking it so bad? Even Darry wouldn't have a problem with it, he'd be glad it's Johnny and not some stupid Shepard.  
  
"I'm going to go change." I left them. I looked around in my dressers for anything to wear. I had my faded blue jeans, I threw it on the bed and found a shirt. I shut my door and changed. I wasn't planing on going back out there, Dally was giving me the creeps. My door opened and I didn't bother seeing who it was. I put my hands on my face. "Just great."  
  
"Hey." It was Johnny again. I sat up.  
  
"You'd think they'd expect something the way you keep following me around." I didn't mean to sound so irritated.  
  
His eyes widened a little then he said, "sorry I'll leave."  
  
"No!" I yelled quickly. "Don't, stay." I patted the bed by me so he could sit down. He did as he was commanded.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just...I don't know."  
  
"It's fine, I know what you mean." He was looking out my bedroom window.  
  
"Are you...nervous about this whole thing?"  
  
"A little, but I'll live." He winked at me and I leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will too." His arm felt so soft and warm, I could lay on it for hours. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. It immediately went from dry to wet. I ran a hand through his greased hair, something I'd always wanted to do. I pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"Your an expert aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, and you to. You sure you haven't been kissin' the back of your hand?"  
  
"Positive." I told him, "you sure you don't have a picture of me somewhere and have been practicing?"  
  
"How'd you find out?" He laughed. We kissed again until Pony walked in the room. Shit, I thought. Shit! We're screwed. But he wasn't paying attention to us he was praying for his life, Two-Bit had been chasing after him and now tackled him on the floor.  
  
"Why is it always my room?" I kicked Two-Bit in his side but not hard. He grabbed my leg and I crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Damn you, Keith!" I started hitting him on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't call me that." He warned.  
  
"You immature idiots! Darry's right about you two." Dally had came in.  
  
"It ain't my fault they had to come in my room!" I defended myself.  
  
Dally grabbed Two-Bit off of me but ignored Pony's crys for help. Johnny leaped onto Two-Bit's back giving Ponyboy enough time to get up from the ground.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him Pony?" Johnny asked him.  
  
"I." Pony panted. "I changed the damn channel that's all." He breathed.  
  
"Two-Bit you idiot!" I yelled at him.  
  
"I missed the rest of Mickey Mouse!"  
  
"Oh stop it with this wild obsession of Mickey Mouse, will ya?" Dally stepped over him and sat on my bed.  
  
"Yes, It would help all of us." I agreed.  
  
Johnny got up off the ground and sat back down by me again.  
  
"Yeah, all of us. We would of had more time." Johnny mumbled just loud enough for myself to hear. I wish he hadn't though, 'cause Dally heard too. 


	6. Dally

Two-bit scrambled up from the floor dusting off the back off his pants. "It's called cleaning." He looked around my room. "You've been hit by a storm."  
  
"Yeah, it's called Huricane Soda." I pushed all of my blankets out of the way. "If you all don't mind we're getting out of here."  
  
I made my way out, wondering if Soda had finished talking with Steve. If I were Soda I wouldn't bother listening to Steve's explanation, that was plain awful what he did. I stopped suddenly realizing that the boys hadn't been following me. I sighed in fustration but let it slide. "If Darry harasses me about anything I swear I'll kill you folks, especially you Two- bit! And I'll use your blade!" Faint laughter was heard and the thud of feet came rushing down the hall. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit came zooming past me, knocking me against the wall muttering apologies as they did. Dally however was taking his time strolling. He had his cigarette held loosely and I felt his eyes on me. I faced him and he gave me a sly grin.  
  
"Your lookin' well, kid."  
  
"You ain't bad yourself."  
  
He began to study me. I felt awkward so I spoke up suddenly, "you feeling okay today, Dal?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He winked then his face turned very serious. "Don't hurt 'em."  
  
It took a moment for those words to register in my head. Don't hurt 'em? Don't hurt who?  
  
"Johnny." He said, noticing the look of confusion held on my face. "Johnny." He repeated. "Don't hurt him."  
  
"Why would I-" I paused. "You know then." I took a deep breath knowing he'd be the one telling my brothers. Why would it matter anyway? They wouldn't take it awful, they' d be shocked, but they wouldn't be angry with me.  
  
"I don't wanna see him hurt, he get's hurt enough, don't ya think?"  
  
"Damn Dally don't you think I know that? I ain't about to break his heart, I ain't like those chicks you go for." I didn't think that would affect him.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm not sure your ready to be in a relationship." He lectured me coldly.  
  
"Since when did you care?" I snapped back, "when did you suddenly win the roll of big brother?"  
  
"Shut up, you know perfectly well that we all care about you."  
  
"Mr. Winston, cold as ice, care?"  
  
"Let me correct myself," He said through clenched teeth, "I care about Johnny, I don't want a bullshit skank like you toying with him."  
  
I was steamed. "When the hell did I become a bullshit skank? I never dated before, Johnny's my first, I'm his. We are perfect for eachother, we haven't dated before, and we really like eachother. So lay off. You're smart enough to know I wouldn't hurt Johnny!"  
  
He took a long drag of his cigarette before saying a thing. "I didn't mean it okay? I just don't want either of yous ending up hurt. It ain't nothing pretty, you aren't supposed to date friends, Val, if you do and break up, it won't ever be the same."  
  
"Johnny is and always has been more than a friend to me, Dally, honest."  
  
"I don't want you gettin' any ideas. Once you score you'll want more." He presisted.  
  
"Why are you talking to me about this? I ain't that type." My eyes narrowed. "I don't need any more counseling, I get enough of that."  
  
I turned to walk but he grabbed my wrist. Pain shot up my arm and when he saw me wince he let go. "Val, just don't get yourself into anything you can't handle." His eyes were filled with hate. Or something else, something I couldn't tell? I didn't know alright, but it scared the hell out of me. "But if you need someone to talk to, holler."  
  
I laughed in my head at his last comment, talk to Dallas Winston? Yeah right. I excepted the fact that he was trying to help me, give me advice, but If I was going to talk to anyone, I'd rather talk to Soda, or Pony, or Darry. Or even Two-Bit. Maybe even Steve. If I wanted lessons of how to skin someone I'd go to Dally.  
  
Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I know that this chapter is SUPER short. But I don't have much time since it's a school week but I promise you readers (thanks for reveiwing I love you guys! =] ) that I will right a larger chapter this weekend. Maybe two. Keep up the reveiws! -BRI- 


	7. Arguments and Accidents

I walked into the room where the boys were resting from all of that running. I pondered if I should tell Johnny what Dally had said to me back on the staircase. I figured it wasn't a good time and I would have to tell him later.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Soda said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm kinda hungry though. Can we go grab a burger or something?" I pleaded with him.

"Sounds good to me!" Two-bit jumped over the couch and grabbed his jacket, pulling it onto himself.

I got up and dusted off the bottom of my pants. "Are you guys coming?" I asked the rest of them.

"Might as well." Pony got up and ran to his room for his money while Soda grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Steve just in case he came by.

Johnny stretched himself and walked outside, myself at his heels. I glanced back fearfully knowing that Dally would probably be watching. To my dissapointment he was.

"Hey Johnny." I whispered. "Dally told me something back there on the steps."

"Oh yeah? What was that?" He asked curiously.

"He doesn't want me hurting you." I said as I avoided his eyes.

"Hurting me? You told him?" His eyes widened.

"I'm not that stupid! I don't know how he knows."

"Aw, geez, I'll talk to him, Val, don't worry." Johnny shook the thought off. "Where are we going to eat at?"

"What about Wonder Burger?" I turned to the rest of the gang for agreement.

"Whatever floats your boat Valentine!" Two-Bit shrugged.

Wonder Burger was a popular spot for Greasers, but once in a while when the Soc's were in our territory they'd drop by for something to eat. It didn't matter if the restraunt was owned by a poor family, but boy did they make some good burgers and fries!

"I'm not that hungry anyway, but I'd kill for a strawberry shake!" Soda exclaimed.

I was thankful that it was only a block away. It took us 15 minutes top, I guess this was because we were so used to walking. Johnny reached the doors before me and held them open.

"Thanks." I smiled and he returned the favor. I peered at the menu figuring what I wanted to eat.

"Hey Soda!" A couple of girls giggled from the back. I turned in there direction and rolled my eyes. It was a bunch of neighborhood cats. Soda departed from us and went over to give a cheerful hello.

"It never gets old." I heard Pony say from behind me.

I smiled at Pony and then ordered my food. I wondered off to the side to wait patiently. "Your not going to eat Johnny?" I questioned him.

"Nah, I'm still full from breakfast." He assured me.

"If your absolutely positive." I looked him in his eyes, he looked back into mine and I grinned.

"I'm absolutely positive."

We laughed as the rest placed their orders and I looked around boredly.

"Valentine!" I heard a deep familiar voice behind me yell. "Dar?"

I turned around to the direction of the yelling.

"Guess who called me when I was at work?" Darry barked at me.

I shrugged, this apparently angered him more. The guys were all looking from either Darry to me.

"Why did you leave work in the first place?" I asked him. Danger Zone!

"I'm getting to that! Your school called. And you haven't been keeping up your grades as well as I thought!"

"What do you mean? My grades are fine." Well I wasn't too sure about this, I didn't know for sure, and I haven't been preforming as well as usual.

"Your grades are not fine, I talked with your teacher!"

"Will you stop shouting in here Darry, it's a restraunt!"

"Is there a problem?" The man behind the counter asked.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Well here's your order." I walked up to the counter, grabbed it, and headed outside. I knew Darry had followed me.

"All I ask is for you to do a couple of chores and keep your grades up, Valentine!"

"Well I'm sorry, could you rag on someone else for once?"

"No, I'm trying to do a good job raising you!"

"I appreciate that but you can't just-"

"I can do anything. I am your guardian and your going to have to respect that!"

"I do but-"

"But nothing, next time you say your doing a good job in school you better be doing a good job in school!"

I felt embarassed as people began to point at us. The guys had came outside.

"You need to concentrate more!"

"You need to stop making like your our father cause your not and hes never coming back!" I ran across the street not looking for any cars.

Suddenly I saw bright lights.

LONG TIME NO UPDATE HUH? -BRI-


End file.
